The Day She Left
by trycee
Summary: Pre-Season 10- Scully has a difficult decision to make. To stay or leave Mulder. This story follows what happens between Mulder & Scully before we see them in My Struggle. (Alternative Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**The Day She Left**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

They had been leading up to it and Scully knew it. It was something she had never thought could ever happen. She loved him. There could never be any doubt about that. She'd sacrificed her entire life for him but now they were older, tired and living a lie. They'd been sleeping separately for months. Mulder, obsessed with decoding Nostradamus and the Mayan Prophecies began to sleep in his office and she found herself wide awake in their bed staring up at the ceiling. The first few times, Scully would get up and walk into his office, pulling him to bed with her. She couldn't sleep without him anymore. But after that, she'd stopped trying to wake him and march him back into bed. Eventually, she found herself able to sleep alone and it became easier to sleep apart, even normal for them.

They were like roommates, passing each other in the hallway. They were growing apart in away she could have never guessed. She began to stay away for longer periods at work and started to come home late. She'd shop for easy to fix meals so Mulder could eat in his office and she could eat her meals in her office at work. It took awhile for Scully to separate herself clinically from Mulder and recognized that he was in fact in a deep depression and so she dragged him out to Our Lady of Sorrow's Medical Offices to a colleague who with her asssistance diagnosised Mulder with Endogenous Depression, a major depressive mood disorder brought on by an adverse life event. In Mulder's case though, that Major Event had been 2012 and the end that had NOT happened. He could not understand why he'd been so wrong. Had he been lied too all along? Mulder began to question his life's work, his sacrifices and even himself as a person. Mulder was a Psychologist and he understood depressive states and the need for medication but for the most part, he'd refused to take his medicine and fell deeper into a depressive state. Scully found herself at a crossroads. She felt as if she were drowning. Did she want to come home to Mulder staring for long periods at his computer screen or searching through books and newspapers, while she sat alone unable to reach him. How could she bring him back?

Scully tried connecting to Mulder. She tried with romantic dates and trying to connect with him through her eyes and soul while making love to him but while his body was willing, she found for the first time ever that they were no longer connecting the way they always had been with mind, body and SOUL. Finally, Scully decided it was time to make a major decision, she'd had enough and made plans to leave him.

Maggie Scully was crushed at the thought of her daughter leaving Mulder and she prayed that it was only temporary. Scully assured her that it was. But Scully also decided that it would be much easier on herself to move closer to her job in D.C. in an apartment and that if she were to move there, she'd move her mother to D.C. to be close to her. She could take care of her and cater to her aging mother's needs as long as she was within reach. And so Scully set about moving her mother first. She found a downtown D.C. apartment, an exclusive 2 bedroom that cost her nearly four thousand monthly on Massachussetts Ave. with granite counter tops, laundry in the unit, a doorman and a patio that lead out to a massive greenspace in the interior, and a balcony overlooking the interior Green space. Scully was sure her mother would be out in the green area, planting flowers even if it were against the rules. And being a Physician, Scully could afford to set her mother up in a place where she could live freely yet someone would be there to watch out for her when she wasn't.

Scully found a similar apartment two miles away from her mother for herself. It was turned-key ready and fully furnished. She'd already put down the deposit and paid the fees and rent. She just needed to find the strength to move away from Mulder and that was the hardest part. Scully questioned herself at every turn. Could she leave him? Should she leave him now when she hadn't before. What would he do when she left? Should she try to work things out with him? Or should she break free before she was swallowed whole.

The moment came when she came home on a dreary hot Virginia day. She pulled up to their little house and she stepped out, looking around at the home she used to love and for the first time, she could not see herself there any more. She walked up the stairs and opened the door and was shocked at what she found. On her living room walls, Mulder had pinned up news articles outside of his office, dragging his obsession into their living space. "I can't do it," she said, to herself. "I can't."

Mulder opened his office door surprised. "Scully," he said, his eyes dead and joyless as he stared at her.

"I'm moving out," she said, noting the shock that registered in his features.

Scully continued. "This whole thing," she said, pointing to the photos and drawings of UFO's that now covered the living room wall. "It's been a stranglehold on my very existence, Mulder. I can't do it any more. I can't."

She watched as his shoulders slumped against the doorway but she noted he made no attempt at arguing with her. "We don't talk any more. We don't love together any more. We're like two passing ships in the night, Mulder, and I feel like that if I stay any longer, I'll come apart."

"Scully...", he finally said, but she noticed it was only a half attempt.

"I love you, Mulder," she said. "I always will but right now, this is too much for me."

"If you loved me so much, Scully, you'd stay," he said, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"If you loved me, Mulder, you'd take your medicine and get out of this slump your in. But for now, I need you to let me go."

She watched as Mulder stood up straight and then turned his back, slamming his office door behind her.

Scully stood there for a long moment before heading towards their bedroom. She packed quickly, gathering the necessities into her luggage. She'd left men in her past before. But this was not the way their story was meant to be. They were supposed to be together forever. She found herself wiping away tears and she felt him walk up behind her. She turned and laid her head on his chest as his arms circled around her. "Don't go, Scully...", he whispered.

She lifted her head up and Mulder reached down and wiped her tears. He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. She held him as he rocked her in his arms. She sighed and then pulled back. "Call me anytime Mulder. Anytime," she said, turning back to her task, zipping up her suitcase.

Mulder glanced over to the fishtank. His fish had died and had been floating in the water for sometime. He felt dead inside just like the fish floating in the water. He looked around at the room that had became more of hers than his. His heart was breaking as he watched her tearfully collecting her things. He followed behind her as she gathered her belongings. Scully turned to him. "Put this in my car, Mulder, for me, Okay?", she said, as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks.

Mulder opened his mouth to say something but instead grabbed up her luggage and disappeared from sight. Scully grabbed up two pictures, one of Emily and one of William and placed it in her pocket. She took one last look around. Photos of them as a couple were on the tables and dotted the walls mixed in with family members. This was still her house but she needed to escape for awhile. Scully turned and bound down the steps where Mulder was standing and waiting.

"Where will you be?", he said, his voice weak and cracking.

She stared at him for a long moment. "I moved my mom to D.C. and I got an apartment not far from my job. It's actually not far from the Hoover Building, actually. Ironic, isn't it?", she huffed.

"So you were planning this?", he said, surprised.

"Till the moment I pulled up, I still wasn't sure I could go through with it," Scully said, noticing the dullness in his once bright hazel eyes. "I need some space, Mulder."

"So it's over, is that what you're saying?", his tone growing harsh.

She sighed. "I didn't say that," she said, gripping his hand. "I just need some space."

"For how long?", he said, desperately.

"For as long as it takes," she sighed. "We'll either find our way back to each other or we'll move on."

Mulder dropped her hand. "You promised you'd never leave me, Scully and yet you are walking out...and I never thought you would."

"I need to save my own sanity, Mulder," Scully said. "I love you. That will never change. I'm only a phone call away, Mulder. If you need me, call me."

Mulder watched as she jumped into her car. She took one last look at Mulder and the house they'd built their lives together in and she placed the car in reverse, edging her way back onto the road. She looked at Mulder one last time and drove away.

Mulder waited until he could no longer see her car and then bound up the stairs. He headed straight for the kitchen and then began to rummage through the cabinents, searching for something to ease his pain. He found it in a green bottle. He took off the top and began to drink, letting the scorching liquid burn down his throat. He needed to drink until he was numb. Not once had it ever occured to him that she would leave. He'd let go of his fear of her walking out years before. Mulder slumped down to the kitchen floor and upturned the bottle, drinking it down, wishing that the misery he felt would disappear at the end of the bottle.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day She Left**

 **2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Scully opened the door to her new apartment and stood in the doorway. It was so quiet. Not a single sound did she hear. Not Mulder singing Elvis off-key in the background or the sounds of birds chirping. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard such utter silence. Scully closed the door behind her. She placed her bags down and then looked around the elegant two bedroom. She marched into the master bedroom and glanced at the bed, sighing. Part of her wanted to drive the hour back to her home while another part told her she had to do this. She had to return to DANA.

She sat down on the unfamilar couch as her mind began to drift back to the day she'd first set eyes on Mulder. It was love at first sight and no matter what they had been through, she'd stuck by his side. But he wasn't the same man any more. He'd always been stubborn and obsessive but now he was lost and she could either sink with him or come up for air. "Maybe this is what will do it," she thought to herself. She looked around at the polished new place that she'd only rented for three months. She knew she could either move back home or renew her lease for longer. Time would tell which way would be the case.

Scully grabbed her luggage and headed for into her new bedroom, tossing her luggage aside and then strolled into the bathroom. She needed to shower and get comfortable. She'd order some dinner and take it easy. Being in D.C. she could order just about anything and have it delivered, the choices was hers and hers alone. It was overwhelming. After having lived with someone for so long, having a choice for herself again, sounded lonely. She showered in a massive granite shower with an amazing waterfall fixture that Scully wished she could have back at home...'Back home', her mind realized. She WAS at home. This was her new reality, this was where she had chosen to live for the next three months or more. And it was her choice and she had to deal with it.

In her robe, Scully sat back down on the sofa and then scrolled through her phone looking for restaurants. Her phone rang instead and for a moment she panicked, afraid it would be Mulder, she stared at her screen and then sighed in relief. She swiped to answer. "Hi Mom. I'm okay. Yes, I'm in my new place."

She listened to her mother's lecture. "Mom...I didn't say that. No...Mom. I tried SO hard. Yes, I still love him...but Mom.," she said, shaking her head. "It's just temporary. For him to get his act together, that's why. No, he wouldn't while I was there. It's going to be hard. I want us to work out too. I know your not trying to interfere. It's just...I just needed to do this for myself," Scully huffed. "No, of course not. Because that wasn't why I did it. If things don't work out, then maybe..."

Scully kicked off her shoes. "I still love him. MOM, NO, I promise, I'm not seeing someone else. I can't even imagine that," Scully said, sighing heavily. "Okay. I love you too. Goodnight."

Scully clicked off her phone and then groaned to herself, her voice bouncing off the walls. She sighed and then scrolled on her phone until she found what she was looking for. Scully ordered a large four grain salad with avocado and then added her address and quickly paid with a touch of a button. Her phone rang again and she stared at the name. She swiped. "Mulder?"

She could hear him slurring his words. "Your drunk. I can't understand what you're saying."

"Come home!" he said, more forcefully.

"Mulder...", she sighed. "I am home."

"You're NOT WITH ME!", he screamed.

"I have to go," she said, clicking off. She knew this would be one of many drunk calls she'd recieve that night.

An hour after ordering, there was a knock on her door. She looked down at herself dressed in a her pajamas and robe. She stood on tiptoes, eying the peephole and threw open the door to the pimply faced teen delivery driver. She smiled and paid him for the simple delivery and locked the door behind her. Scully stared at the overpriced salad, noting to herself that she'd have to go grocery shopping, this time for herself. She wasn't sure she knew how to shop for herself anymore. Even when they were still partners, she would buy certain snacks and beers she knew Mulder liked. Scully removed the plastic off of her salad and sprinkled the dressing lightly over it and dug in. After eating a quarter of her meal, she pushed it aside and then rewrapped it and shoved it into her empty fridge. She surveyed her new kitchen. She had left all of her cooking utensils at the house and would now have to outfit herself with that as well. She turned off the light and then retreated to her room, sitting on the edge of the new bed. Scully looked at her open luggage with her clothes hanging out but she didn't feel the urge to unpack just yet.

Mulder called again and she placed her phone on silent. She unpeeled the covers and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Nervously, Scully glanced at her phone, noticing Mulder had called four additional times. She snapped off the light and for over an hour she startled at every sound she heard. She finally pushed off the blanket and looked at her phone again. She'd missed a total of 10 drunk calls from Mulder. She opened up her window blinds and stared out at the vast expanse of city view in front of her. The bustling of the city at night surprised her. In front of her was a sea of lights and hills of tall buildings as far as the eye could see. At home she would look out at the green grass of their old farm home. She'd watch as squirrels, rabbits and occasionally deer darted through their yard. Now, her eyes focused on a vastly different view. She could see the Hoover Building from her apartment, reminding her of the life she had with him. Scully watched from her high height as an ambulance raced down the street. She was grateful that she could not hear the noise that awaited her from outside her building. But the sounds she did hear, the slamming of a door from a neighbor or the occasional sound of a dishwasher, startled her nonetheless. She made her way back to the bed and tried to close her eyes but sleep was elusive. Instead, Scully spent the night tossing and turning as she tried to acclimate to her new bed.

Scully awoke early that morning after only two hours of sleep. She was droggy and in need of coffee. She grabbed up her phone and noticed that Mulder hadn't called again. She dialed his number. "Mulder?"

She could hear him groan in pain.

"Hung-over?", she asked.

"What do you expect, Scully?", he sighed. "You come home, announce you're leaving me. Then I find out it was your plan all along."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling guilty. "I need some space."

"I'll give you your space," Mulder barked.

"I need you to get yourself together, Mulder and then..."

"AND THEN?" he sneered.

"And then maybe I can come back home."

Mulder cackled loudly. "You can come home anytime you want."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head. "Not with things the way they are."

"You're using my depression against me, Scully."

"We've been headed this way for along time, Mulder, way before your depression. You know we have."

There was a silence on Mulder's end.

"I think we were just going through the motions after awhile, " she sighed, heavily. "I have to go to work soon. I have to go..."

She waited for him to say something and when he hadn't, she hung up her phone. Her heart was broken but she knew this was the right move for her. She needed to be free. Scully quickly dressed and grabbed up her briefcase. She headed for the door and turned around. The apartment despite being fully decorated, lacked personality. She felt as if she'd spent the night at a hotel instead of her new home. "I'll have to change that," she said, locking the door and heading for the elevator.

Scully noticed right away that her commute time was so much easier navigating thorough the bumper to bumper traffic of D.C. She quickly grabbed her coffee and bagel and made it to work within twenty minutes. Scully scrubbed up as she waited in the operating bay. She'd checked her phone multiple times but Mulder hadn't called. She was starting a new avenue in her career, she would assist Surgeons with children born with Microtia. She had worked for over three years now as a Surgical Assistant, a highly skilled position. She'd moved from working directly with kids as their Physician to working exclusively in the Surgical Care Unit but being as skilled as Scully was, she was still called in as a Pathologists or to work in other departments when the need arose.

She watched from the Operating Bay as the nurses and Anesthesiologist prepped the seven year old boy. He'd had his ear prosethetics removed and this reconstruction would be his very first surgery. So many times Scully had helped assist with children who were 8 or 9 with botched reconstructive surgeries. She was grateful that this was at least this boys first. Scully had helped create the World Class reputation at Our Lady of Sorrow's Hospital and she was grateful that Our Ladies was now receiving more experimental cases than they had before.

After a six hour surgery, she was exhausted and covered in blood. Scully wanted nothing more than to shower off, relax and drink some wine but she had some shopping to do. She checked her phone again and Mulder hadn't called. She was worried about him but she wasn't sure if it was her place to call him any more. Scully decided to dial his number anyway. The phone rang several times and went to voice mail. "Mulder it's me," she said. "I haven't heard from you.", she paused. "I still want us to talk, Mulder. Call me when you have the chance."

She hung up and made her way to the locker rooms. Scully showered and dressed quickly and headed out to hit up the mall and grocery store. She needed to make her new apartment feel like a home.

Mulder listened to Scully's message as he sat down his two paper bags of green liquor bottles. He switched off his phone and lined up the green bottles in front of him on the coffee table. He grabbed a clean glass from the kitchen and poured it to the rim. He sipped on the harsh liquid as the birds chirped in the distance. He grabbed up his bottle and walked out onto the front porch, sitting down in his chair. He stared out at the vast amount of land in front of him as he drank, hoping to ease his pain with every sip.

When Mulder was done with his first bottle, he moved on to his second. He awoke on the wooden floor of the porch in the pitch black night. He stood up, swaying on wobbly legs and marched on, holding on to the walls and whatever he could reach until he came to their bedroom. He fell onto her side of the bed and his noise was immediately assaulted by the scent of Scully. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mulder awoke in a puddle of his own vomit. He stood up and a massive wave of pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at the vomit he'd been laying in and gathered up the sheets. Mulder stumbled his way into the bathroom and dumped it all into the hamper. He turned on the shower and then stripped and stepped under the spray. He held onto the shower as his head struggled to clear. He washed himself clean and then dressed quickly and made his way into the kitchen. He dropped a few antacids into a glass of orange juice and downed it quickly. He limped into the living room where four other bottles sat waiting for him. He moved past them into his office and laid his head down on the top of his desk, hoping the headache would end soon and wouldn't inhibit him from his tasks at hand. He was on the verge of a discovery. He could feel it. He was beginning to connect the dots of the ancient prophesies. He was beginning to get to the truth. If only Scully hadn't left him, she could see it too.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day She Left**

 **3**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Mulder figured when his stomach settled that he needed to eat something. He knew that he'd gotten wasted more than he had in a very long time, He'd been drinking on an empty stomach and he'd known better. Mulder opened up the fridge and stared at the food that was left in it. Scully had left alot of her salad fixings, yogurts and organic salad dressings and so Mulder pulled the garbage can up to the fridge and dumped out most of the stuff he recognized as hers. He scanned the freezer, grabbing a frozen dinner and tossed it into the microwave. Mulder waited patiently for the microwave to ding. He reached in and nearly dropped it. He managed to bring it to the table and remove the plastic. Mulder grimaced and his stomach turned. The glutinous mass looked so unappealing but he took his fork and managed to down the food. He tossed the empty container into the garbage can and then walked towards his office. Passing the coffee table, he swiped one of the green liquor bottles before closing his office door behind him.

Scully unpacked her groceries and then looked around her new apartment. She took out the candles she'd purchased and placed them around her home. She bought an incense burner and plugged it in, making her home smell like caramel apples. She relaxed a little and then retreated to her kitchen and began to whip up a meal for herself. She was used to cooking for Mulder and so she had to do a little calculating to reduce the amount she needed to cook for herself. Scully sat down at her table with her bowl of pasta and salad and she sighed to herself. This was going to be hard. She knew it would be but she hadn't realized just how hard it would be. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat alone. She missed him more than she ever thought she would but she had to be strong. She had to get through this or else she'd never stand on her own. She glanced at her phone one last time and then picked up her fork and began to eat.

She fell asleep more easily now though she still awoke, scanning the unfamiliar room. It was different for her sleeping alone in her own place then it was at home where she could still see him, she could still smell him. After so many years of breathing in Mulder's air, she felt absolutely miserable. Being alone in her new place reminded her of all the years when she wondered if and when they ever admitted how they felt for each other, would they make as a couple. It had been a very hard decision for her to show Mulder her heart. She had guarded it for so long. She had loved him immediately and working with him almost daily without allowing herself to love him had been the hardest thing she'd ever done at that point. But now, the hardest thing, besides allowing Emily to die with dignity and giving William up for his safety, was leaving the man that she had loved for 23 yrs of her life. Mulder was apart of her. He was her soul mate and she felt as if that soul was being ripped apart.

A week had gone by since Scully had spoken to Mulder. She found herself starting to feel stronger, more capable to exist on her own but she felt miserable. She missed the lopsided smiles Mulder would give her like a gift only to her. She missed his scent, his touch, his lips and his hands. She missed his deepening voice the older he got. She missed the way he groaned when she fixed him something healthy or disagreed with him and she missed lying in his arms and the feel of him inside of her. She missed Mulder. She wondered if he'd been eating or if he'd resorted to drinking excessively. Scully wondered why he hadn't been calling her. She wondered just how long she'd have to live alone. Scully wanted to come back home but she knew it wasn't possible and so she threw herself into her work, working long exhaustive hours. It was better than coming home to an empty apartment. She signed up for every procedure she could. Every hour that she stayed busy, the less she thought about her life and how it was in disarray.

Mulder had decided that being laid out drunk, as appealing as it was, wasn't going to help with the hole in his heart. She was everywhere, in his thoughts and around every corner. It was easy to drink and he did just that but decided to not allow himself to sink down into the depths. And so he chose to pace himself, using a smaller glass and filled three fourths of the way. Mulder had watched his father or rather the man that raised him, Bill Mulder, drink for hours on end and so he had learned from him that the goal wasn't to become drunk but to ease his pain.

She had finally left him. The one thing he had once prayed for when they were partners and he was punishing himself, hoping she would flee him before he destroyed her. But she had stayed. She had shown how much she loved him and she had never left his side until now, catching him off guard. He could understand her leaving when they'd busted him out of prison. She had left everyone and everything behind to be with him. And for two years she had been on the lame with him until her record was erased and she was free to go back through intense Physican Recertification Training, which allowed her to seek out work. With her credentials from the FBI and as a licensed Pathologist, Scully had landed the job at Our Lady of Sorrows. She could've left him then when for years he had to hide out and he'd become a recluse, lost in the papers they had delivered to the front door or the lists of books he'd given her to pick up for him, adding to her already heavy load. But Scully hadn't left him even though the burden of their everyday existence had all fallen on her shoulders. She had stayed...until now. And Mulder could not wrap his head around why.

Sure, he had become depressed lately. Yes, he was more obsessed than usual. They had lied to him. His entire life had been a lie. He wanted to save the world and he was grateful every day they were still alive on this earth. Mulder knew that the takeover was still in affect, he wasn't sure in what way. All he knew was that he had gotten the date wrong. He needed to understand why. Mulder needed to find out exactly when that date would be. And so he searched. He scoured through Alien discussion forums, UFO twitter accounts, through declassified Government documents. He also met with shady contacts that told him numerous stories about the Alien occupation. Mulder was sure that the answer was out there somewhere and that he was on the verge of finding it. And so time slipped away from him and he found it easier to sleep on the couch in his office then to disturb Scully's sleep. Scully would come wake him in the beginning but after awhile, she stopped trying. It became easier for them to sleep apart. Her career was taking off while he was lost. He hated himself for not knowing that it was happening. Scully had starting to distance herself from him. And now he had lost her.

A blurry week had passed since he'd spoken to her. There was a time that hearing Scully's voice was like oxygen to his lungs. He missed her. And yet he couldn't help blame himself that she had freed herself from his smothering grip. It was too much to bare knowing he had created the rift between them but yet he was still bitter. Scully had planned to leave him and without warning his world had come apart. Mulder wasn't sure how he could put the pieces of their relationship back together and so he drank his liquor at a much slower pace than he had in the past week. Like Bill Mulder, used to say, He needed to just take the edge off.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Day She Left**

 **4**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Scully looked through her filing cabinets, searching for records she needed for an annual meeting with her fellow surgeons in the upcoming week. She had folders with research filed in her office and in her office at home, her old home with Mulder. She flipped through files hoping that the folder she needed was within reach. The last thing she wanted to do was show up at Mulder's door. It had been a month since she'd seen him, the longest she had gone without hearing from him voluntarily, and she was scared to face him. Scully was scared that she'd weaken when she saw him and she was afraid of Mulder's reaction to her showing up at his door. After searching her entire office Scully gave up. She knew what she had to do.

Scully drove the familiar route home. She drove past her old neighbors, farmers with massive machinery turning over the sweet smelling earth getting ready for planting. She missed the smell of the country with rows of corn encased in wooden gates that separated the farms from the dirt road as she made her way home. Now it felt as if she were visting a place from her distant past. Scully turned onto the small road that lead up to their little home and she drove up to the stairs. She stepped out and looked around her. She could see the barn in the distance that Mulder would tinker in when he had the inclination and she could see the garden patch alongside the house that Mulder had invested in, giving him something to do, and feeding them every summer. But she could tell from the dead patch of the garden that Mulder wasn't going to grow anything this year.

Scully walked up the steps and reached for her keys, unlocking the door. She stepped in and looked around, stunned at the changes that were taking place. It was being kept clean at least from what she could see but Mulder had purchased more corkboards and posted them in the living room. He'd removed some of the artwork she had hung up, instead there were newspaper clippings and cut out printer paper with notes dotting the walls. New wooden-faced file cabinets had been placed in the living room as Mulder's obsession was starting to overtake the entire living room. Scully's eyes rested on the liquor bottles lined up on the coffee table, a total of ten with torn brown bags laying beside them as if he'd just purchased them. "Mulder?", she said, looking around.

She stepped towards Mulder's office door when the door opened and she stood face to face with him. Scully looked into his saddened eyes and her eyes darted down. "What are you doing here?", he said, harshly.

Scully looked up at him. She noticed that Mulders hazel orbs were distant, dull and angry. His shoulders were slumped and he looked worn down. Scully noticed that Mulder looked past her to the bottles he'd left out. He was unshaven by a few days and looked as if the life had been drained from him. "I needed some records," Scully said, turning and heading towards her old office.

"That's it?", he said, surprised. "That's why you came back?"

Scully turned around slowly. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I'm sorry, okay, that I had to get out of here. I apologize. I'm sorry for the way that it all occurred."

"BUT," he said, approaching her. "You're not sorry you did it."

She sighed heavily. "I don't think you understand."

"No, I don't, " he said, stepping even closer. "You walked out on me, Scully. You left me. You left me in pieces."

"What do you want from me, Mulder?", Scully said, exhaustively. "We're moving on..."

"Is that what you call it?", Mulder huffed. "So that's what we're doing now? Tossing out 23 yrs together?"

Scully lowered her eyes. "I'm not," she sighed. "I can't get over you that easily."

"Seems like you have to me..."

Scully stared at Mulder. "I can't help someone who won't help themselves. We drifted apart, Mulder, along time ago. Your depression and obsessions," she said, pointing to the paper covered walls. "Pushed me away. I was fine when you were obsessed with The Truth, Mulder, but now, it's because you were wrong. Instead of enjoying life, your still seeking the End. And you won't let it go!"

"So you walk out because of that?"

"It wasn't just that, Mulder," Scully's shoulders slumped. "It's twenty three years of putting your needs ahead of mine. I told you along time ago that I was tired of chasing monsters in the dark but I was still there. I stayed. And when 2012 didn't happen, you withdrew from me, slowly but surely. It's been four years of you falling into a mild depression and now a more severe depression. And as a Psychologist, you should know how important it is to seek help and to take your medicine, but you refuse."

Mulder shook his head but remained silent.

Scully continued. "You have this need to prove that you're right. You have this need to search for proof. We've both seen so much Mulder. But, I can't lift you up anymore. It doesn't work anymore. There was a time that we communicated, but we don't do that any more. We barely even look at each other. I was in my space and you were in yours. I feel like I lost you along time ago, Mulder. I can't save you any longer."

Scully turned and headed to her office. She opened her files and immediately located the folder she needed. She turned to see Mulder watching her from the doorway. "I'll come by in a few days and get the rest of my notes and files. I might need it."

Scully closed the door back behind her and moved past Mulder, heading for the front door. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him. "You've become and alcoholic now?", she said, looking down at the bottles lined one after the other.

"I have a reason to drink," Mulder said, staring at her.

Scully sighed. "Are you eating, Mulder? Are you taking your medicine?"

He crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm good, Doc. Nothing for you to worry about any more."

Mulder could see Scully's skin color turning pink.

"I guess I deserve this," Scully said, looking into his eyes.

"This what?", Mulder questioned.

"The anger you're feeling," she said, wiping at her eyes. "But can we at least be civil, Mulder? Can we still talk to each other once in a while? Can we be friends?"

Mulder was taken aback. "You want me, after twenty three years of wanting you...of loving you...to now be friends?", he said, astounded.

"I'm sorry," Scully said, before pushing open the screen door and bounding down the steps. Mulder listened as she started her car and then backed up onto the road and took off. He was still standing in the same spot, stunned by her words and visit. He moved to the doorway, watching her.

As Scully pulled off, she was shaking. She stopped at the end of the road and sat there. She wanted to turn around, she wanted to hold him and kiss him and heal both of their hearts but she knew that if she did, she'd be right back where she started and would be miserable. Scully wiped the tears in her eyes and then pulled out onto the road.

Mulder's heart stopped. Scully had paused at the end of the road and he wanted to run to her, throw open her car door and pull her into his arms. He wanted to end the fued between them. Mulder wanted to bring Scully back home. This was killing him. But his heart sank when he saw her pull off onto the road. He slammed the front door closed and grabbed a green bottle, retreating into his office.

A few days later, Scully knew it would be difficult comfronting him again. She called him this time, letting him know she was on her way. He hadn't answered the phone and so she drove back to the house but his time Mulder was seated on the porch, waiting for her. Scully walked up the steps and stopped in front of him. "How are you, Mulder?"

He looked at her and then dropped his head and sighed. He raised his eyes. "Don't pity me, Scully."

"I'm...", she stuttered. "Mulder, I want us to still talk. I want us to still communicate with eachother."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What's the point?"

"We've known eachother too long, Mulder, to be bitter with each other," Scully said, throwing up her arms. "We have a child together, Mulder. We have been together for twenty three years now."

" _WAS_ together for twenty three years," He sighed. "Our anniversary is in a few months," he said.

Scully stared at him. She let the words sink in. The thought of there not being any more anniversaries was depressing. "Is it okay, if I go in and get my stuff? And will you please help me?"

"Help you move out?", Mulder said. "Sure, why not," he said, sarcastically.

Mulder opened the screen door and Scully ducked under his arm like she always had. He walked behind her to her office. She opened the door and looked around. She really didn't want to vacate her office. She still had hope that they would re-spark their love and she could move back home and so she gathered a few files and turned to Mulder, pointing to the stack of files on the floor. "I need these," she said, as Mulder stood with his arms crossed, defensively.

Mulder picked up the three stacks of cardboard file storage boxes by her office chair. Scully grabbed up a few more files and placed it on top of the stack. Mulder held it with his chin.

"I'm," she said, nervously, wringing her hands. "Gonna just grab a few clothes."

Mulder's eyes narrowed. He turned and walked out of the room. Scully looked around her at the plants that had already died and the familiar office that she had loved so much. She closed the door behind her and walked into their bedroom and stopped. The bed had been stripped of linens she'd left and replaced with brand new linens. But from what she could tell, Mulder hadn't been sleeping in the bedroom. She figured Mulder was showering in the bathroom but must've been sleeping in his office. She quickly gathered up a few outfits and stuffed them in a bag and then headed towards the door. Mulder was seated back on the porch. The backseat of her car was filled with the boxes. She turned to look at Mulder. "Call me if you want to talk, Mulder."

Mulder scoffed.

"Mulder...", she sighed. "I don't want us to hate each other. I want us to talk. You tell me what's going on in your life. I tell you what I'm doing."

Mulder shook his head. "I'll call once in a while, but anything other than that, Scully, is too much like a relationship and like you said, 'We're moving on'," he said, harshly.

Scully felt a pang in her heart as she stared at him. "I'm sorry," she said, grabbing up her bag and tossing it into the car. She looked one last time at Mulder and then hopped into her car. She pulled off onto the road and sped off as fast as she could.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day She Left**

 **5**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

The phone rang and Scully stared at the name and despite herself, her heart skipped a beat. Scully always had a weakness for Mulder no matter how much time had passed since she'd seen him. But even so, Scully had spoken to Mulder so rarely in the past two months that she was starting to forget Mulder's voice that lay resident in her brain for over 23 yrs. She swiped her phone to answer, "Mulder?"

"Hey Scully."

She smiled slightly to herself. "How are you?"

She could hear Mulder sigh. "Do you really need to ask?", he said.

Scully stood rigid and then began to pace the Surgery Bay floor, as she listened to her cell phone pressed securely against her ear. "I haven't heard from you," she said, exposing a slight amount of emotion, much to her chagrine.

"Sorry, Doc. I just thought it would make things easier..."

"We don't know where we're going with this, Mulder. "

"What do you want, Scully? Really. Really. What do you want?"

Scully paused. "I want us to find each other again."

"How do we do that, Scully?", he said, exhausted. "We're estranged...", he deadpanned.

She sighed. "Umm..."

The swing door opened. " 'Scuse me, Dr. Scully?", Nurse Sandeep, a woman who was even shorter than she was, interrupted.

'Yes?", Scully said, giving her full attention to the nurse.

"The surgery begins in about ten minutes."

"Thank You," Scully said.

"You have to go," Mulder stated.

"We can talk..."

Mulder interrupted. "Don't worry about it," he said before hanging up.

Hearing the dial tone, Scully frowned and then hung up her end, placing her phone on the table in front of her. With a heaviness, Scully stepped out of the Surgery Bay, heading for the sinks to get washed up for her upcoming surgery. Mulder was in her thoughts as she mindlessly washed and was dressed by the nurses, outfitted for the surgery ahead. She had to put him out of her thoughts so she made no mistakes. She'd have to deal with the issue of Mulder later.

Mulder, freshly cleaned, stepped out of the shower and headed for the dual closets. Completely nude, Mulder opened his sliding closet door, rifling through his clothes. He slipped on a pair of boxers and started sifting through his shirts when something fell down from the top. He stared at it. He recognized the flowery handwritting. He picked up the package and ripped it open, touching the photo in the frame. Mulder recognized the image though he hadn't seen it since they'd taken it. He and Scully had taken the photo during Scully's vacation time in the Cayman Islands just three years before. He couldn't believe the way Scully was looking at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Scully was curled up in his arms in a bathing suit and he was bare chested in swim trunks, seated in lounge chairs under the umbrella on the beach surrounded by bleached colored sand, pale blue skies and palm trees. His eyes were shiny and his smile spanned ear to ear. But, it was Scully that Mulder noticed in the photo. She was smiling at him with her wide smile but the look in her bright sky blue eyes showed that she was so very deeply in love with him. It was written all of over her face, she absolutely loved him. Mulder looked down at the ripped wrapping paper, trying to determine where and when this gift was meant to be given. It was wrapped in a neutral blue paper and he figured it might have been a random gift for him she'd forgotten about. Mulder could tell that she had pulled up a chair to hide it from him, there was no other way she could've put it there.

Mulder dressed quickly and closed the door behind him, heading towards the living room. In the past two months, Mulder had redecorated the living room, switching out the loveseat and chair, placing it in his office, and bringing in his massive desk sitting awkwardly in the middle of the living room floor. The tv had long been covered with photos and a mini I Want To Believe Poster, using the flat screen as another usable space. He hung up a large map and stacked up milk crates filled with old dvds and vhs recordings of various shows from Ancient Aliens to old Roswell interviews. Mulder had stacks on top of stacks of storage boxes and had purchased more file cabinets that now replaced the old furniture. The steps that led upstairs to the attic and guest bedrooms were cluttered with books and the living room walls were half covered with even more corkboards and papers. Mulder placed the photo of them on his desk but then quickly shoved it in a drawer. It was much too painful to look at. But it was within reach whenever Mulder felt the urge to see her smile.

Mulder's mind began to wander and images began to flood him at a rapid pace. He remembered the day they met. The way he responded when he turned around to see Scully standing by his desk. She'd looked so small, so young and green, yet determined. She was so pretty, fresh, with long reddish hair with clothes that looked too big for her. Mulder had been turned on immediately and tried to shock her by invading her space. Scully never flinched and held her ground. Mulder could tell that he was really going to enjoy there first case together the very next day. Scully had been testy with him and trying to prove herself. As they stood in the rain swaying towards each other, he'd felt his heart expand. Scully was tough, more intelligent than he could have dreamed, and absolutely gorgeous. He wanted her. But despite her toughness, Mulder could see just how vulnerable Scully could be when she let her guard down. She'd come to him when she was frightened about the marks on her back. He'd recieved an eyeful as she stood before him in her matching bra and panties, having stripped off her robe, waiting for him to inspect her and determine the origin of the marks. Mulder had felt the silkiness of her skin, smelled her scent, something he would crave for nearly seven years until they'd finally engage in their sinful desires, finally. But back then, he was even more than surprised when she'd turned and hugged him, he could feel her soft body against his and he wanted her right then and there to pull her to his bed but he held back. Scully let go of him after a few minutes and sat on his bed. They began to talk and Scully was stretched out in his bed in the shadows. She looked so seductive that only his memories of Scully screaming his name as she came from his efforts could topple it. Scully was ingrained in his heart and in his skin and not having her with him everyday was like walking in a constant haze. He'd been depressed before she left but he was now suffering from heartbreak on top of it.

Scully finished up at the hospital and decided she needed to go check on her mother. She stopped at the grocery store first to gather a few groceries and then headed over to her mother's new high rised apartment. She knocked on the door and could hear Maggie's voice, "Come in."

Scully pushed the door open and smiled as she walked past her mother who was seated in a lift-chair watching tv. She was still the strongest woman Scully knew but she was elderly now and becoming more fragile. Scully placed the groceries in the fridge and into the cabinets before turning back to her mother. She hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you mom?", Scully said, running her fingers through her mother's short hair dotted with just a modest amount of grey hairs.

"Dana, sit down," Maggie said, pointing to the couch next to her.

Scully sat down and relaxed. "How've you been?", Scully asked, reaching over to adjust the afghan that covered her mother's lap.

"I'm glad to see you," Maggie smiled. "I have something for you," she said, rising up.

"Do you want to use the chair lift part, Mom? That's what it's for?"

Maggie waved her off. "That's for old people," she huffed, walking towards her bedroom.

Scully admired her. She was still as sharp and agile as she'd always been but she worried that her mother was doing too much at her age. Scully followed behind her into her bedroom where Maggie moved over to the closet. "Can you reach up there for me?"

Maggie had always been about two inches shorter than her equally short daughter but she was now about four inches shorter. Scully glanced around and located the step-ladder she purchased in the closet when she'd moved her mother's photos and clothes into the closet. Scully stepped up to the third step. "What would you like, Mom?"

"See that pink box up there?", Maggie questioned.

Scully pulled it down and placed it on her moms bed. Scully folded up the step-ladder and placed it back in the closet. Maggie grabbed up the box and they both walked back into the living room. Instead of sitting down in her chair, Maggie sat down on the couch and patted it beside her. Scully flopped down next to her mother and then leaned her head on her shoulder like she always had. Maggie searched through the box of photos until she found the one she was searcing for.

"Look at this," Maggie said. "I've never showed this picture before."

Scully held the photo in her hands. "This is what you wanted to give me, Mom?"

"Look at it," Maggie stated again.

Scully stared at the photo of herself and Mulder as the sat down on her mothers couch on Christmas Day just last year. Scully was asleep on Mulder's lap but he was watching her sleep, a blanket covering her that he was tucking into place, adjusting it to keep her warm. He looked at her adoringly as if she were the most precious creature in the world.

"He loves you," Maggie said, as Scully continued to stare.

Scully shook her head and stared off. "Mom, I came here to spend time with you, not talk about Mulder."

"Keep the photo," Maggie said, ignoring her.

"Have you eaten, Mom?", Scully said, concerned.

"No, not yet," Maggie smiled.

"How bout I order us something and you and me spend some time together?"

Maggie smiled. "Deal."

Scully whipped out her phone and then noticed she had a missed call from Mulder. She pressed the sound button until it was unmuted and dialed his number. "Mulder?"

"Hey Scully," Mulder said, sitting back in his chair. "I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier."

Scully glanced over at her mother. "I'm actually with my mom right now. Is there in anyway I can call you later?"

There was a pause before Mulder added. "Tell her hello."

"Hold on," she said, handing the phone to Maggie.

"Fox?", Maggie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Scully."

"Fox...Are you doing well?"

"I'm...", Mulder said, biting his inner jaw. "I'm making it, Mrs. Scully."

"The holidays are coming up," Maggie continued. "I expect us ALL to be together then."

Mulder sighed. "I'm not sure about that, Mrs. Scully. I'd love for that to be the case...but I'm not quite sure."

Maggie eyed her daugter as she spoke. "You have to fight for her."

Mulder was silent awhile. "I haven't fully given up, Mrs. Scully."

"Promise me you won't stop and you won't give up on her."

He smiled to himself. "I promise that, Mrs. Scully."

She returned the phone to her daughter and Scully placed the phone to her ear, noticing the dial tone. She hung up and returned her head to her mother's shoulder. "You still have hope for us, don't you?"

"I want to see you happy again," Margaret said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "A mother always wants the best for there child...don't they?"

"Yes," Scully said, thinking about William. "But mom, just because I'm not with Mulder doesn't mean that I'm not happy," Scully said, unconvincingly.

"Dana. I know you. I knew you before YOU knew you. You can't fool me."

"Oh mom," Scully sighed.

Maggie rubbed Scully's back. "Let's order that food. I'm starved."

Scully chuckled. "Anything you want, mom."

 **Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Day She Left**

 **6**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Two surgeries back to back had Scully's neck in a knot. Usually she could handle any load that came her way but she was tense and hadn't been sleeping much lately. Her body was stiff and tired and she'd spent long enough hours living off caffeine without eating a decent meal. Her stomach was knotted up with hunger pangs, her hunger receptors signaling intense pain. She needed to eat. She needed to nourish her body.

Scully, dressed in blue scrubs, made her way down the steps to the main floor of the hospital. She continued on down until she reached the basement level, heading down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. She smiled at the nuns as she past them and acknowledged her fellow doctors and a few nurses as she made her way down the long hall. Scully entered the cafeteria, not paying much attention to anyone else as she quickly grabbed a plate and tray. She headed towards the wafting heaty aromas from the hot meals section prepared from scratch by the cooking staff. The server filled Scully's plate and handed it back with a smile. Scully smiled shyly and grabbed a water and paid for her food through the line. Scully spotted her niche' located off in the corner for privacy. Scully sat down, grateful for a few minutes to herself as she picked up her fork and began to eat the first meal she'd had all day. Her stomach protested the invasion by cramping but she sipped on her water to ease her muscles. She took her time eating and then pushed aside her plate, pulling out a few patient folders from her briefcase and spread them across the table. She was reading and sipping on her coffee when a familiar scent assaulted her noise. She looked up surprised, "Mulder?"

He smiled at her. It had been nearly three months since they'd seen eachother. "You look good," he sighed.

Scully stared at him. He had lost weight and was unshaven. He was wearing a ruffled green jacket as if he'd slept in it. But the green, she noticed, highlighted his hazel eyes. But Scully also noticed Mulder's eyes were sad and hollow and he looked like a man who was in mourning and she knew exactly what that loss was. "I'm surprised to see you, Mulder."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, looking at her shocked gaping mouth. "Is it okay if I...", he said, pointing to the chair across from her.

"Sure," she said, watching as Mulder sat down and then sipped on his coffee, his eyes cast away from her.

"What are you doing here?"

Mulder looked up. "Following a lead," he said, in a deep scratchy voice. "A mother contacted me. Her twelve year old son has cancer. She thought that perhaps Aliens triggered a chip in him giving him a rare blood disorder called J.M.M.L."

"Juvenile Myelomonocytic Leukaemia," Scully added.

"She wanted me to meet her and her husband as their son got X-rayed."

Scully nodded. "And did he have an implant?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, nothing," he said, dully. "The mother then thought that Aliens removed the chip because they knew we were meeting here."

"I'm sorry," Scully said, picking up on all of Mulder's gestures and body language. She could tell he was searching for something to believe in and was pulling at straws.

Scully scanned his face, his hair, his eyes. "Have you been sleeping? Eating, Mulder?"

He chuckled. "Probably as well as you have," he said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"How'd you get here?"

"I'm not a _bum,_ Scully. I do have money..."

"I know...", she said, frustrated.

He sighed and tried to soften his tone. "I used Uber."

"Really?", she said, surprised. "You could easily buy a car, Mulder. You have the money."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe...but I don't go anywhere very often. Not anymore."

She looked away and started sipping on her coffee.

Mulder glanced down at the files in front of her. "Upcoming surgeries?"

"Yes," she said. "Earlobe reconstructions."

Mulder nodded. "I was curious, about something, Scully."

"Yeah?", she said.

"How long will this last?"

She shook her head. "What exactly?"

"You being away from home."

Scully sighed heavily. "I just renewed my lease, Mulder," she said, looking up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have my answer," he said, standing up.

Scully grabbed his hand. "Mulder...," she said. "Don't leave like that. Sit down. Talk with me."

Mulder sat back in his seat. "That's really the only thing I want to know, Scully."

She licked her lips nervously. "I'm not sure when or _if_ I'll come home," she said, watching as his shoulders slumped even further. "What about you? What are you thinking?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands. "You know. Just...", he said, looking off. "I've gotta go," he said, eying Scully as he stood up. She could feel the tension rise between them.

"Will you still call me?",she asked.

"I'll give you a ring once in a while," Mulder said, walking off.

Scully watched as Mulder rounded the corner and disappeared. She turned back to his coffee he'd left behind. She gathered her folders and stuffed them back into her briefcase. She grabbed his leftover coffee and placed it on her tray and then dumped her tray on the way out.

She headed out of the hospital towards her car but was surprised to see Mulder waiting in front of the building, searching for what she assumed was his Uber driver. He glanced at his watch as he scanned the busy D.C. streets. Scully walked up to him. Mulder smiled as she approached him. "My driver is on it's way," he said, reassuringly.

"I'll drive you home."

Mulder waved her off. "It's too much out of your way."

"I used to travel that route for over seven years twice a day. I think I can handle it."

"You don't mind, Scully?"

She tried to hold back the curling of her lips into a smile. "Why would I mind, Mulder?"

Mulder seemed amused. "Okay."

"Besides, I don't bite." Scully said stopping in her tracks as she turned a bright pink. She kept her eyes low as Mulder smiled to himself. Scully walked on to her car as Mulder followed behind her. He seatbuckled himself in and Scully pulled off, weaving her way through traffic until she reached the highway, heading to Virgina. Mulder kept his eyes on the view outside. The silence between them was deafening.

In Virginia, Scully exited off the highway and turned to drive down the long road that became more rural the further they drove. She turned onto the dirt road that lead up to the house. She stared at it as if she'd forgotten what it looked like.

"Come in for a second?", Mulder said, breaking the silence between them.

"No, I shouldn't...", she said, sadly.

"Come on, Scully, I don't bite either," he smirked.

She shook her head.

"You haven't been here awhile..."

Scully sighed heavily. "Just for a second, Mulder and then I have to go."

"I understand," he said. "I won't pressure you."

She followed him up the stairs but stopped in the doorway stunned after he had opened the door. "What the hell, Mulder?"

"What?", he said, heading towards the kitchen. "I've got orange juice, water, beer..."

Scully scrutinized the scene in front of her. She shook her head at the clutter and rearrangement of the living room space. "Where's the loveseat? Where's the pictures that were hanging in the corner? Why is the tv covered up, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged. "This is _MY_ decorating, Scully."

She opened her mouth to protest but decided against it.

"Juice? A water, maybe?," he said, standing in front of the fridge.

"I've gotta go, Mulder."

"Alright," he said. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," she said, searching his eyes.

She turned to walk to the door. "Don't be a stranger, Scully."

She turned to look back at him. "I won't."

After Scully had left, Mulder sat down at the kitchen table, a cold beer in his hand. He sipped and then gagged on the bitter liquid. Mulder stood up, yanking open the fridge and grabbed up the case chiling in his fridge . He popped the tops on each can of beer and poured it down the drain. He watched the amber liquid pour. It was almost hypnotic. Mulder walked over to the coffee table in search of the liquor bottles he typically lined up. There was just one green bottle left that was nearly empty. He tipped the bottle up, guzzling the last of it down. He snatched up the coffee table and dumped it off in his former office, now the storage room for all the old furniture and his makeshift bedroom.

Mulder grabbed a bag, and stuffed each can and bottle in the bag that he could find. He kicked open the front door and walked to the side of the house, dumping it all into the recycling bin. Mulder knew it was going to be hard, but he needed to wean himself off the alcohol that he'd been living off for the past nearly three months. He needed to have a clear head and had to sober up for himself whether Scully remained in his life or not. He hope she would come back to him but he couldn't be sure. All Mulder knew was that it was difficult each time he had to watch her leave. He was also certain of something else. Scully had geniuinely been concern for him despite the breakup. What Mulder knew for sure, without a doubt, was that Scully still loved him, he'd seen it in her eyes.

 **Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Day She Left**

 **7**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

 **** Since I don't like CC's Version of Things, I decided to make this an Alternative Universe Story and Change the Rating to T****

Scully felt it was like being tortured, tossing and turning while her dreams became more graphic, more frequent and passionate as her mind conjured up memories interlaced in her dreams. The visions were so real that Scully could feel Mulder's hands all over her as she dreamed. She could even feel him inside of her. And as her entire body reacted, she would jerk awake, shaking with a light sheen of sweat, and craving his touch. Scully was tired of this, tired of feeling a cloud of loneliness that spanned her entire period of wakefulness just to delve into sinful visions of him in her sleep.

Scully tossed off her blanket, her feet dangling off the bed, and stood up on shaky legs. She slipped on her pink slippers and walked into her bathroom, stripping out of her bedclothes. She turned on the shower, letting the cold water stream down the drain. Scully shivered from the cool air that whipped at her skin and then stepped into the shower. She could feel the achiness of her muscles. She was tired of her intense fantasies that sent her body spasming against her will. Scully couldn't take this any longer. She had to do something.

The door creaked when she turned the key, pushing it open. She pulled out her mini flashlight and made her way to the other door. She opened it and stood in the doorway, as her heart pounded against her chest. She sighed and then stepped in further. Scully reached out and touched his face. Mulder jumped up but Scully cupped his neck, "Ssh. It's me."

"What are you doing here, Scully? It's three in the morning."

"Just this once," Scully said, her eyes connecting with his.

Realization struck Mulder and he stood up, grabbing Scully's hand, pulling her into the living room with him. She followed him down the hallway to their bedroom and as soon as they entered, Mulder turned towards her. "Just once?", he said, trying to clarify things.

Scully shrugged her shoulders. "Don't think, Mulder. Just feel. Okay."

"Okay," he said, stepping up to her.

Scully had forgotten the bulk that was Mulder. He was such a handsome, tall and muscular man. Scully looked frightened for a moment until she felt Mulder's lips pressed against the softness of hers. Scully grabbed him, compressing herself into him. Her hands raked through his hair and traveled down his back of his neck, pulling him to her. It had been over three months since they'd tasted the saltiness of eachother's lips and felt the silkiness of the others skin. They pressed their bodies together, and Scully could feel the familiar feel of his erection against her stomach. Mulder attacked Scully's mouth vigoriously as his hands pressed and prodded every bump and curve he could reach. They moaned as they indulged in the sensations of eachother's touch, and clung to eachother desperately.

Mulder quickly stripped Scully out of her clothes, tossing them across the room. He returned and latched onto her lips as her hands went straight for his belt buckle, unzipping it and stuffing her small hands in, grasping his thick and lengthy erection. Mulder nearly toppled over her from the sensation of Scully's hands on him. "Scully...", he said, breathlessly.

She released him and he tossed his sweater away and quickly removed his pants as Scully watched, panting with desire. Mulder grabbed her and tossed her on top of the bed. He yanked the blanket back beneath her and before she could blink, Mulder was on top of her, kissing, nipping and licking his way down her body. Scully was squirming as Mulder's moist mouth encircled her entire nipple, trying to swallow it whole. He then blew on the wetness that he left, causing her to shiver. He turned to her other nipple and bit and licked it as Scully squirmed and struggled as Mulder held her arms tightly above her head. He was being aggressive and she was overwhelmed by the sensations. Mulder lavished each hardened nipple with bites and kisses, sucking on each one equally.

"Mulder, Please!", she begged.

Mulder nodded and then released her. He then moved down to the appex between her legs. Mulder parted her and began to lick with earnest and Scully began to whimper, moan and tussle. Mulder gripped her hips to hold her in place as he licked her into an orgasm. Scully's eyes rolled into the back of her head and he waited until her eyes refocused on him. He said nothing as he positioned himself. Mulder's eyes darkened as he looked her over. She was twitching and breathing hard but her eyes were locked onto his. Mulder closed his eyes a moment before opening them again and Scully gasped. She saw something for the first time in awhile, she saw what she'd been looking for. Mulder was connecting to HER with his eyes the way he used too. His eyes full of lust and longing were searing straight into her. And Scully knew at that moment that Mulder not only missed her as much as she'd missed him but that Mulder wanted to love her forever. He wanted her home. He wanted HER. Scully jumped slightly as Mulder slipped inside of her, restretching her as they both moaned. Mulder began to move. "I already know I'm not gonna last as long as I usually do, Scully," he whispered. "It's been too long."

Scully's eyes were closed as she felt him inside of her. She gripped his arms and pulled herself up so she could look into his eyes. She was surprised. His eyes spoke volumes. He looked like a dying man who'd been given water. She felt a pang of guilt as she kissed his sweaty neck and face as he moved inside of her. Mulder shifted and gripped Scully's arms, laying her back down as he began to stroked deeper. His hips swiveled and Scully screamed out as she came even harder. For a brief moment, Scully had stopped breathing and so Mulder slapped her face lightly with his fingers. "You okay?"

Scully gulped for air and once she had recovered she replied, "That was incredible."

Encouraged by Scully's words, Mulder began to thrust even deeper until his control began to slip. His thrusts became erratic. He pulled out and then delved in as deeply as he could, screaming out Scully's name, washing her womb with his sperm. He pressed his sweaty brow against her neck as Scully ran her hands against his arms and back. No words of love were spoken between them as he laid half on top of her. Scully could feel the tears surfacing and she was afraid Mulder would mistook them.

Mulder searched her eyes and could see the welling up of her tears. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tears away. He spoke no words as he pulled out of her. He could still see the stream of tears down her cheeks as Scully wiped them away quickly. Mulder spooned up firmly against her and draped his arms around her possessively. He let go of her long enough to reach the blanket at the bottom of the bed and cover them up. He returned his arm around her, holding her in place, afraid Scully might leave. But she hadn't moved and so Mulder continued to grip her securely. They breathed together and remained in silence, neither addressing the reason that Scully had come there or what the future might hold, instead drifting off to sleep.

Scully could hear the chirping of birds as her eyes fluttered, trying to open. She could feel the suns warm glow and something else, Mulder hot breath against her cheek. She turned in Mulder's arms and looked around the familiar room. He was sleeping peacefully and his body felt so safe, so real but she had to use the bathroom and so she reluctantly pushed his arm away from her. Scully reached into her old drawers next to her side of the bed and pulled out one of her silk robes. She covered herself and retreated into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she slipped into the shower, scrubbing her body with the body wash she'd left months before. After her shower, she brushed out her hair and returned the brush to her drawer still filled with all her things. Scully crept back into the bedroom, afraid she would wake him and began to rifle through her old drawers, slipping on her underwear and a bra before opening the mirrored closet door on her side with her clothes. Scully dressed quickly and inspected herself in the mirrored door but as she pulled back she could see Mulder watching her.

"Are we gonna talk about it?", he said, in a hoarse voice.

Scully turned to look at him. "No..."

Mulder pushed back the covers, revealing his naked body and stood up in front of her. "Why not, Scully?"

Scully's eyes raked over his body from his wild tuft of hair to the sparse hairs of his massive chest, to his large morning erection down to his feet. Her eyes returned to his erection as her eyes grew wide and she could feel her body responding. She struggled to gain control.

Scully exhaled and searched his eyes. "This was a one time thing, Mulder," she said, slowly.

"One time, huh?", he smirked.

Scully sighed and shook her head. "It was a mistake," she said, slipping on her shoes.

"Why would you say that?", Mulder asked, the hurt visible in his eyes.

"It's my fault. It's confused things."

Mulder looked incredious. "Then what was this, Scully? I have a right to know!"

Scully shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips nervously. "I needed to get laid."

"Bullshit," Mulder huffed. "You don't drive an hour away to get laid, Scully."

Scully looked down at her feet. "It doesn't matter, it's done. It's over. I have to go to work now, Mulder."

Mulder slipped on his boxers, his eyes searing. "Fine," Mulder said, turning his back to her.

Scully watched as he slammed the door and she heard the click of the lock. She was torn. Her heart wanted to apologize to Mulder, hold him and take advantage of his erection. But her mind wanted to distance herself, to punish herself for her weakness and to escape. Scully took one last look at the bathroom door, knowing that he was only standing behind it, waiting for her to leave, and so she grabbed up her clothes and headed for the front door. Scully knew she was fleeing her home and life that her heart truly desired. She was fleeing the only man she could ever give her heart too. She bound down the steps and put the car in gear, speeding off, putting the farm house in the distance though Scully wasn't exactly sure why.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Day She Left**

 **8**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

 _ **Two weeks**_. It had been two weeks since she'd snuck into her old house and given in to her desires. Two weeks since she'd left him upset and naked. Two weeks since she'd spoken to him and she was dying inside. For weeks, Scully had guilt laden dreams that overtook her sleep. And then she began to have intense erotic dreams once again and she'd awaken restless and unfulfilled. Scully missed him, time and distance hadn't changed that. She knew nothing could ever change that.

Scully's tv was entertaining itself as she stood at the window, staring out at the massive D.C. scenery outstretched before her. Scully had begun to appreciate being independent, at least during the day, but at night, the loneliness she once had years before returned but this time it was even greater. At night, Scully was reminded about all that she had lost.

Scully turned from the view, a glass of wine in her hand and retreated to her desk. She took a long swig and then placed the empty glass down. She opened her drawer and pulled out her two photos. She smiled at the similaries between William and Emily but her smile faded and she placed the photos back in her drawer. She sighed heavily and then picked up her phone, dialing the number. She hung up and shook her head before redialing it again.

"Mulder, I know you're angry with me. And you have every right to be. I'm sorry...", she paused. "Look...we need to talk. Over dinner?," she sighed. "At my place," she said, realizing that Mulder had never been to her new apartment. "Call me for directions," she sighed. "Please, Mulder, call me."

Mulder was sitting in his chair on the porch and listened to the message Scully had left as he poured himself a shot of liquor. The past two weeks had been hard on him and he'd resorted to drinking again. He redialed voicemail and listened to her message again. Mulder tapped his finger against the shot glass, thinking. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hey, Scully," he said. "You rang?"

She wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt and stood up, one ear to her cell phone, looking out at the people and cars that looked like lines of ants from her vintage point. "I made a mistake," she said, finally.

"You said that two weeks ago," he huffed.

"That was my mistake, Mulder," she said, nervously. "I'm scared I've damaged us permanently."

Mulder sipped on the amber liquid, enjoying the burning sensation down his throat. "You left me and then used me for sex," he said, bitterly. "Couldn't be happier."

"Would you have preferred I took someone else to bed?"

Mulder was silent a moment. "Do you want me to answer that question, Scully? Or are you trying to strike back?"

"I don't want anymore strikes, Mulder. I want you to come over here. I want to cook us dinner and see what we can work out between us."

"A negotiation?"

Scully swallowed hard. "I miss you. I feel lost without you, Mulder. I'm lonely and I really just want to see you right now, OKAY?"

Mulder sat up in his chair. "I miss you too, Scully. You have no idea how much."

She sighed. "Can you come here?"

"Uber," he said. "I'll call them now."

"Okay," she said. "I'll text you my address."

He smiled into the phone. "Okay. See you soon."

Scully changed into casual clothes and set about cooking a meal for them. She was nervous to see him. This would be the first time he came to her new place. She wanted to talk things out because of the way they left things between them. Scully was busy chopping up veggies for the salad when her doorbell rang. She breathed in a few times and checked herself in her side mirrror before pausing at the door. Mulder rang the doorbell again and she exhaled before throwing the door open. He was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a tshirt, his green jacket completing the ensemble. He looked cautious but there was a glint in his eyes.

Mulder stared at Scully as if he were seeing her for the first time. She was dressed in a flirty skirt and a loose sheer blue blouse that hung off her shoulder. Her shoulder length red hair shimmered and her blue eyes looked hopeful but she quickly cast her eyes down and was fidgeting, afraid to see his anger and pain. Mulder lifted her chin so she would be forced to look him squarely in the eyes. Mulder pressed his lips to hers giving her a quick kiss. Scully sighed and relaxed her shoulders and smiled timidly. "Thank You."

"Can I come in?", Mulder asked, in a deep hoarse voice. He was standing in the hallway with a wine bottle in his hand and a dozen white and red roses tucked under his arms.

"Yes," she said, moving out of the way.

"Whoa," Mulder said, turning to look at Scully. "I feel like this is deja vu, Scully. Like we've done this before, you and Me."

Scully pushed a strain of hair behind her ear and nodded her head. She met his eyes. "Seems a little stange, huh? After all we've been through together."

"Yeah," he said, looking around him. "It's a little awkward."

"I'm cooking...so...", she said, heading towards the kitchen.

Mulder followed behind her. A large island was seated in the center of her kitchen across from the fridge. With Mulder behind her and she could feel his essence bouncing off her like waves. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had shaved and she could smell the scent that was all Mulder with a splash of aftershave. She couldn't remember the last time Mulder had ever followed her into the kitchen. She was surprised by Mulder's closeness. She couldn't tell what he would do. Scully wasn't disturbed by it, she was actually felt comforted by it. Scully kept her eyes downcast as she took the bottle from him. She was very aware that he was inches away from her. She placed the wine he'd brought into the fridge, swapping it out for a unopened chilled one. Scully sat the bottle down on the island and grabbed two wine glasses, pouring them both a glass. Mulder handed Scully the roses. She smelled their sweet perfume and admired the red and white petals. "These are gorgeous, Mulder," she said, smiling shyly.

"Just as you are," he said, standing close to her.

Scully could still feel him watching her and it both scared and comforted her as she busied herself placing the roses in a vase. Mulder finally looked around him. "Nice place, Scully. Pretty fancy compared to the house."

She looked up at him. "I miss the house sometimes."

"Really?", he said, surprised. "This is like magazine cover spread here, Scully. The house can never compare to this."

"Its nice, " she agreed. "But the house had charm, Mulder. It had a leaky sink you could never fix and squeaky steps that lead up to the attic and the closet door that would stick in your office. The porch swing that you never put up but promised you would," she said, with a smile. "And the sounds of birds chirping and deer and wildflowers in the spring..."

Mulder noticed the glimmer in Scully's eyes when she described their home. It gave him hope that there was still something there for the future. "And the barn...where I do my tinkering."

She smiled. "Yeah...", she said, sipping on her wine.

He noticed the quietness between them and picked up his own glass, sipping on the wine. "Smells good, what's for dinner?"

She moved past him and opened the oven, revealing a roasted chicken and roasted carrots and potatoes. His stomach growled a little. "Hungry?", she said.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long while, Scully."

Scully met his eyes but looked away. "Well, I made alot of your favorites, Mulder."

He placed a hand on her back and he could hear her gasp slightly. He reached out and turned her to him. He looked into her eyes searching them, trying to read her. Scully could see the pain registered behind his lids and it was overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. He could feel the wetness of her tears as he ran his hands up and down her back. He needed this as much as she had needed it. Scully pulled back and looked up at him. Mulder pressed his lips against hers in a loving lingering kiss.

"I don't want to cry," she said, as he used his thumb to wipe her tears.

"It's okay, Scully. I just miss you, so much," he said.

"I miss you," she sighed. "We still need to talk though Mulder."

He nodded slowly as his mind raced. "Okay.", he said, stepping back.

"Can we just sit and eat first?"

"Sure, I'll help you," he said, grabbing up the bread basket and the salad dressing and walked it over to Scully's rarely used table.

Scully was surprised to see him setting the table. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him do anything without being asked. Mulder snatched up two potholders and lifted up the hot pan of chicken and placed it at the table. Scully's eyebrow raised as she watched him. She hadn't seen Mulder this helpful since before they'd become a couple. She handed him the bowl of mashed potatoes and peas and then brought the salad to the table. She poured more wine into their glasses and sat it down in front of their seats. She sat down across from Mulder and grinned.

"This looks delicious. You outdid yourself."

She smiled shyly. "My mom would be proud. Just your typical Irish meal."

Mulder patted his stomach. "I always loved it when you would cook, Scully."

"I'm afraid I don't cook that much anymore."

Mulder nodded, his hands twisting in his lap. He looked so unsure of himself at that moment. Scully reached out her hand to him and Mulder interlocked his finger with hers. He pressed her hand to his lips and kissed it. She searched his eyes and then smiled.

"Well, let's eat before it grows cold," she said.

"Not yet," Mulder said.

Scully looked up at him curiously. "Mulder?"

"Pray first, Scully."

She understood that what Mulder wanted and needed was a little bit of routine. He'd watched her pray before eating for years. It helped make the situation seem a little more normal than it actually was. Scully made the sign of the cross and prayed, as Mulder watched her. When she was done, she looked at him. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

Scully pointed to the knife by Mulder's side. "Will you serve it up?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah," he said.

They ate in silence. Scully watched as Mulder piled up his plate as if he hadn't eaten in days. She could tell that he had lost a pound or two but she really wasn't sure what or how frequently he ate anymore. Scully could see he was appreciative as he quickly devoured the food. She watched with a sense of wonder and worry as she sipped on her wine.

After dinner, Mulder cleaned up and placed the dishes into the dish washer. He poured more wine and sat down next to Scully on the couch, placing the glasses on the coffee table. There was a distance between them and Mulder was cautious but optimistic but he was afraid of having his heart broken again. He also could tell that she was just as nervous as he was.

"Talk, Scully...", he said.

She turned and tucked her legs beneath her. "Mulder...I miss you so much but I'm still scared. I'm still worried."

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "Which worry is this one?"

"The drinking. The whole rest of it," she said. "That hasn't changed. And until then, I can't come home."

Mulder sat back, his eyes narrowing. "You think by staying away from me, Scully, that I'll get any better?"

Scully turned her head and stared off at the tall building close to hers. She could see an open curtain and a cat perched in the window. She licked her lips and turned back to him. "I can't stay away from you any longer, Mulder. I feel like we're both wounded and we need to heal and the only way we can do that is to stop the pain."

"Then stop it," Mulder said, standing up and pacing the floor. He stopped in front of her. "Come home, Scully."

"I'm not ready to move back home just yet."

Mulder placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You're all I want Scully. I can't sit around hoping that you'll show up one night again or my worst nightmare...find someone else. I need a reason to keep going Scully. And you and William are it."

"I want, Mulder, for you to not live for me. Or live for William but to live for yourself."

He looked confused.

Scully stood up and rested her hand on his arm. "When I first met you, Mulder, you were living for your sister. Then you started living for me. Now it's me and William. But, it's still someone else. You have some serious issues, Mulder, from your childhood that need to be worked out or else, we'll just repeat this in another seven or eight years. And then maybe by then we will have burned out on each other and we'll lose all hope."

She could see Mulder nearly die inside at the thought. "Work on you, please. I beg you. Please. I don't want to lose you, Mulder. I don't want to stop feeling the way I feel whenever I look at you. I want us to both be strong. I rely on you and vice versa but I need you to be healthy. Not just for me. Not just for William, Mulder, but for you. I need the old you. I need the one I fell in love with. Please."

Mulder placed his hand on either side of her head and kissed her lovingly. He pulled back and swiped a strain from her face. "I promise."

"Okay," she said.

"And until then?", he questioned.

Scully grabbed his hand and sat down with him on the couch. To Mulder's surprise, Scully shifted, laying her head down in his lap. Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder and smoothed his hand down her arm. "For clarification purposes, Scully, what does this mean?"

She sat up. "It means, stay with me tonight. Okay?", she said, searching his eyes.

Mulder sighed. "Of course, Scully."

"Lets build on things from there," she stated.

"Okay, I can do that."

Scully rested her head on his chest as he squeezed her arm and rubbed his hands along her sides. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Mulder's muscular arm encircling her. Mulder laid his head against hers, as Scully closed her eyes, resting in his arms.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Day She Left**

 **9**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Mulder sat up in bed, looking out towards the window. Scully twisted around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "Unfamiliar bed," he said, slipping on his boxers.

Mulder stood up, looking out of the window. He could hear Scully shuffling behind him. She slipped on her silk gown and walked up to the window. Mulder placed his hand around her waist, drawing her to him. She smiled as he rested his hand on her stomach, his arms encircling her. Mulder was enjoying the softness of her skin, the aromatic scent of her hair as her buttocks pressed against him. "Mmmm," he said, closing his eyes and taking in all that was Scully.

"The Hoover," she said, pointing out the FBI headquarters.

"Hey, look at that," he said. "You can practically jog there."

"Not quite," she said. "I'm not young anymore."

"You're still as hot as ever."

"You think so?", she said as Mulder kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm hmmm," he sighed. "Absolutely."

"Well, I like hearing that," she laughed.

"Note to self, tell Scully how hot she is every chance I get."

"That might work," she joked.

"Look, Scully, at the Hoover. That's where we began. If we'd known then what we know now. What would we have done differently."

"Now and then? So much," she said. "We've made so many mistakes."

"We have, but it's not too late to correct them," he said, speaking into her hair.

"You're right."

"Well," he said, as he held her closer. "I know one thing. If you would've lived here back in the day, this high up, I wouldn't have been able to sit in my car, stare at your window for hours on end, rehearsing my speeches..."

Scully turned in his arms, looking up at him. "What speeches? And when did you used to sit outside my window?"

"I don't know. Lots of times. For hours sometimes...", he said, shyly.

"For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Different reasons..."

"Like what?"

"I can't remember..."

Scully's eyebrow raised skeptically. "You have an eidetic memory, Mulder."

He laughed and shook his head. "The talents of my youth, Scully, unfortunately is just that..."

Mulder turned and headed for the bed. Scully followed him and slid into the bed with him. He rested his back against the headboard and blew out the air in his lungs. Scully sat next to him, his arm resting around her shoulder, drawing Scully to him.

"Tell me why you'd sit outside my window, Mulder."

He chuckled. "I was so hard up for you," he sighed.

Scully looked surpised. "Oh yeah?"

He sighed. "I was also pretty jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

He smiled at her. "Afraid would be the more appropriate word. Afraid that you'd find someone."

"Ha," she laughed. "That was my fear with you."

"You know me, Scully. It was just me and my hand and a very expensive porn collection."

"I know," she said. "But like we talked about before, I didn't think you liked me. I thought I was going to be stuck in the Friend Zone forever."

He shook his head. "That still baffles me."

"What does?"

"That you thought that I wasn't attracted to you when it was all I could do to keep my hands to myself whenever you were near."

"You didn't keep your hands to yourself," she laughed.

"Well...you know...", he smiled. "More than I did."

"God, there were days that I wished you would," she sighed. "I probably went through two vibrators every few months because of you."

Mulder laughed heartily. "Oh Yeah?"

"God Yes," she said, shaking her head. "I would've welcomed it."

"I don't think that was true...", he said, surprised.

Scully cocked her head to the side. "It depended on how deeply in denial I was at the time."

"Ahh...I do recognize that. I traverse that river myself."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I would sit outside watching your window because I was also afraid that you wouldn't find someone and that you would fall in love with me and that I would ruin you."

Scully noticed the somber change in Mulder's tone. "We were both so unsure of ourselves, Mulder. I was just as unsure of myself as you were. I was often worried that you were sowing your oats with someone that wasn't me."

He chuckled. "Well, you know now that wasn't true."

"Yeah...," Scully said, kissing his hand. "Tell me about your speeches. What were you going to say to me?"

He shook his head.

"Please. Its nothing to be embarrassed about," she whispered. "I think it's fascinating that after all these years we can still learn something about each other."

Mulder placed a heavy hand on Scully's back and slid it down the silk gown. "You're right," he nodded. "Okay, fine," he relented. "If I were afraid...If I were scared that you might find someone or If I were horny...", he said, with a crooked smile. "I'd drive to your apartment and dare myself to be brave. To knock on your door and tell you how I felt. Or..."

"Or?", she said, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I had so many different fantasies of making love to you," he sighed. "Busting down the door and taking you..."

"Taking me?", she said, surprised.

He threw up his hands. "Just fantasies Scully."

She smiled. "Will you tell me about them one oneday?"

Mulder's eyes widen and he shook his head. "NO..."

She sighed heavily. "Okay then...what else? What were your speeches about?"

"I had numerous speeches, Scully. To summarize, I had some where I would declare my love for you and explain to you why you were _IT_ for me and how I would love you forever."

Scully pressed her fingers against his hand, feeling the strength behind each digit. "How do you feel now?", she said, quietly.

Mulder sighed. "I feel the same way. I want nothing more than to wake up to you everyday, Scully. This breakup has been hard. The hardest thing I've ever gone through."

Mulder pulled Scully into his lap, facing him. "I think we forgot what we meant to eachother. We forgot that we're miserable without each other, Scully"

Scully interlaced her fingers in back of his neck. "Will we come out of this stronger, Mulder?"

"We can't fail, Scully. I won't let us."

"I want that. I want to be able to move back home. I want us to grow stronger. I want us to grow old together. That's all I've ever wanted with you."

Mulder kissed her lips. "My feelings for you have never ever changed, Scully. I want you now just like I wanted you then," he said, kissing her chin. "And I don't blame you for walking out."

Scully smirked as she stared hard at him.

"Okay, I do blame you," he said, squeezing her tighter. "I just want this to be in the past, already. I want you home."

"I think that's the goal for both of us, Mulder. I want us to work towards it. It's going to take time. One thing we always did quite well was sex of course," she said. "It's the other stuff that takes work."

"We need to set a fire under our relationship."

"And work on why we fell apart in the first place," she sighed.

"I think I've realized during these months," he said, contemplating. "Through my drunken haze, that is, that I wasn't fighting for you. And I should have. I've learned my lesson, Scully. And I never want to be as miserable as I have been the last three months. I have never been so hopeless in my life. I hit my rock bottom."

"I missed you," Scully said, shifting in his lap and leaning forward to kiss Mulder along his jawline. "Having you here with me, Mulder. This is the first time this place has ever felt like home."

He rubbed his nose along her hairline and then kissed her cheek. "BUT, I don't want you to grow too attached to your apartment, Scully. That only helps me with getting you back home."

She smirked.

Mulder yawned. "I'm actually getting a little sleepy now, Scully."

"Well, we haven't slept at all tonight, Mulder."

"Ummm," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

Scully chuckled as she slid off of his lap. "Mulder...let's get some sleep. I have a surgery at eleven."

"And I have to go back home."

"I know," she sighed. "Will you call me?", she asked.

"If that's what you want, Scully. I'll do whatever you want me too."

Scully laid back down on her side, her back to Mulder, snuggled up to her pillow. Mulder leaned over and touched her face . "I love you," he said, firmly.

"I love you too," she sighed.

Mulder pressed his lips to the back of her head and then pulled back. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Day She Left**

 **10**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Pre-Season 10**

 **Disclaimer- I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Scully stared at the picture on the wall. She stepped back from it, a hammer in her hand. "That's straight, isn't it? Yeah, it's straight," she said, talking to herself.

Mulder chuckled behind her."Why is it hung so short on the wall?"

Scully turned to look at him. "That's where it was before, wasn't it?"

Mulder shook his head. He walked up to the wall and pointed to a hole several inches higher than where Scully had hung it. "You're a little off," he smiled. "Cute, but a little short."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You do it."

He grinned and grabbed the hammer out of her hand, driving a nail into the wall. He hung the picture and then stepped back. "Good?"

"Yeah, sure...," she said, crossing her arms. "It looks good, Mulder."

He turned and looked around him. "Back to the way it used to look. You approve?"

Scully walked towards the door and turned around eying the living room. She could see the loveseat and chair back in it's place instead of the desk as Mulder's cluttered papers and corkboards were all taken down, replaced with her sensible decorating. "Yes, I approve, " she smiled. "Looks like home."

Mulder nodded. "I've moved the rest of the stuff into the barn. I've already outgrown my office."

"That's a good choice. You might have to watch out for snakes."

"Don't scare me or I'll never go out there," he said, with a smile.

Scully walked up to him and Mulder bent down for a quick kiss.

"I figured it would give me a reason to get out of my office once in a while. Sometimes you get tired of staring at the same four walls."

"You know, Mulder. You could get yourself a car and go somewhere..."

"Where?", he said, curiously.

Scully shrugged. "I don't know...Visit me more often at work?", she said, slyly.

Mulder chuckled. "Something tells me I would be a distraction to your work," he said, with a raise of his eyebrow.

Scully smirked. "Well, instead of that...maybe go on some investigations. See if some of your hunches are correct without getting hurt or killed, of course."

"Of course."

"It would give you more freedom. You don't want to continue paying for Uber, do you?"

"Ahhhhh," he said, with his hands on his hips. "I'll think about it."

"Thinking about giving up your hermit existence here, Mulder?", she teased.

"Well...when I think about what you said...hmmm...maybe still investigating. That sounds pretty interesting."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Just as long as I don't have to come rescue you, Mulder."

Mulder feigned shock and surprise. "Who me?", he said with a chuckle.

Scully glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

Mulder touched her arm as he grinned. "I'm a little too old to go jumping off trains, Scully. If I do decide to get a car and start investigating again, I'm sure I'd play it safe. I'm not a young man anymore."

He laughed at the way Scully stood in front of him, her small feet planted firmly on the floor, her arms still crossed defensively, with both eyebrows raised. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek and lips, chuckling in between kisses until Scully giggled with him. Mulder layered a few more kisses before pulling back. "It's almost time for you to go to work..."

"I know," she said, sadly.

"The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can come back to me," he said, with a kiss.

"Oh, Mulder, did I tell you that I might not be home tonight?"

He looked concerned. "Late surgery?"

"It depends on how late things go. So, if it's too late. Like midnight or later, I'll call you and just stay at the apartment."

Scully could see the worry in Mulder's eyes. She reached out and touched the side of his face, running her finger against his skin. "I'm home, Mulder. I promise, I'm home. But, I can't break my lease or else be sued, you know that. I'll just use it for in between surgeries instead of driving an hour home, I can just take a nap there or if it's too late at night to drive back home, then I'll crash there. That's all it is to me now."

Mulder searched her eyes and sighed.

"We rekindled our relationship two months ago after being broken up for three, " Scully said. "For two months now, I still lived at the apartment," she said, searching for reconignition in Mulder's orbs. "But, I'm home now. Yes, it's been five months total but I'm home now and I promised you, Mulder, that if you upheld your end of the bargain, I would uphold mine."

Mulder pulled out his pill bottle and shook it.

"Exactly. You've been going to therapy and taking your medicine and we've gotten so much stronger," she said, rubbing her fingers against his five o'clock shadow. "I'm excited to be home, Mulder. Even my mom said she was thrilled that I was finally home. And that means..."

"ME," he smiled.

Scully reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips againt his. She could see the happiness had returned to his eyes. He looked content. The sadness he wore like a second skin had disappeared. Scully sighed as she looked into Mulder eyes and at the tilt of his crooked smile. "Yes, you're home to me."

Mulder held Scully as he kissed her fevorishly. He smiled when he released her. "I couldn't be happier."

She pulled back and smiled a flirty smile. "I better get going. I have an hours drive into D.C."

"Alright," he said, reluctantly letting her go.

"Oh," she said, turning back to face him. "There's leftover fried chicken in the fridge if you get hungry."

Mulder patted his stomach. "You're trying to fatten me up?"

She shook her head. "You can't live off sunflower seeds, Mulder."

"I _have_ lived off of them," Mulder smirked. "But, fried chicken is much better."

She smiled at him as she readied herself for work.

Mulder wrapped her in his arms. "Good Luck at work today."

"See you when I get home tonight."

Scully kissed Mulder quickly before Mulder released his grip on her. She grabbed up her briefcase and closed the door behind her. Scully walked down the steps and tossed her briefcase inside the car. She started it up and then looked up. Mulder was standing on the porch, a smile on his face. She sighed as she looked at him. For the past few months whenever she saw Mulder on the porch, he looked lost, defeated but now he grinned ear to ear. Scully felt at peace and pleased that they were giving it a second try. Scully's thoughts went back to the day that she left. She remembered that she had felt overwhelmed and in need of escape especially that day that she had come home. But now, five months later, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Scully smiled and waved at Mulder as she started the car, knowing this time she would return. She blew a kiss in his direction before driving off towards work.

Mulder knelt down in the dirt in front of him, digging and tilling the garden that had sat abandoned most of the summer. He knew that it as a little late to plant it out but he wanted to surprise Scully with planting some cold weather crops like her salad greens that she would appreciate. He felt renewed having her back home, he felt strong and wiser having had gone through the worst five months of his life. It was a wake up call of sorts for his stagnant career and relationship. He felt as if this were more than a new beginning, it was a life line. And so Mulder put in a few hours of work on the side of the house that got the most sun. He dug and planted his store bought plants and watered them and then stood back and admired what he had done.

He walked back into the small barn that now doubled as his tinkering space and second office. He put his tools back in place and dusted himself off. He walked past the corkboards full of UFO's and the stacks of files, the overflow that had been relocated from the living room into empty space of the barn. Mulder stared at his obsession for a moment, before turning away and grabbing up a pair of keys from the wall. Mulder started the riding mower and headed off to cut the large expanse of grass on their land. He wanted to make the house look perfect for her return. She'd moved back home just a few days before and so he wanted her to feel comfortable. He wanted to ensure that she stayed. In the back of his mind, he was still worried that he might mess up again and drive her away, this time permanently but Mulder knew that he had to put in his best effort and fight for her.

Scully tossed her coffee cup in the garbage as she exited the conference room, a stack of files in her hand. She'd spent all morning in back to back meetings and her head was spinning. She headed to her office, dropping off the files and grabbed a quick lunch before heading towards the locker room where she quickly changed into her scrubs, ready for surgery. Scully called Mulder and after reassuring him that she would call if she needed to stay in D.C., she readied herself for several surgeries lined up for the day. She was eager to get them over with so she could get back home, this time to Mulder.

Two surgeries over and Scully was exhausted. Her neck and back ached from bending over for hours on end. She quickly showered and dressed before dialing Mulder's number.

"Hey, Scully. You coming home?"

Scully could hear the near-panic in his voice. "I'm on the highway now, I'll be there soon."

Scully could hear the sigh of relief from Mulder. "Be careful, be safe, Scully."

"I will," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, as he hung up.

Scully drove down the long road in the small town that they lived, past the rows of corn coralled by wooden fencing. She turned off on to the dirt road that lead to her home and stepped out, slamming the car door closed. Scully was greeted by Mulder, seated on the porch as the sun was going down, a wide smile on his lips. "Hey Scully."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Mulder," she said, as he walked down the steps and wrapped his arms around her. "I get the feeling you were worried I wasn't coming home?", she said, searching his eyes.

He smiled shyly. "I did kind of panic but you can't blame me."

"No, I guess not," she sighed.

He grabbed her hand. "I've got a surprise for you."

He walked her to the side of the house and stopped. Scully smiled and wrapped her arm around Mulder's waist. "You did this for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know it's late and there might be a snow before we can actully pick anything but..."

"It's a symbol," she said. "A symbol that our lives are getting back to the way its meant to be."

He looked down at Scully and waited until she connected with him with her eyes. "It does. All this time, all I wanted was to have you back home, Scully. And..."

"Now I am," she said, with a pang of guilt. "I apologize for leaving, Mulder. I promise you that I'll work harder to keep us together."

He kissed Scully, hugging her close to his side. "I promise to work at us too. To continue to get myself together and be the man you fell in love with."

Scully gazed at Mulder and she smiled shyly. Mulder placed her hand in his and stared at their interlocking digits, fitting perfectly together. He kissed Scully's fingertips. "Come in the house, Scully."

She nodded and looked up at Mulder, her eyes shining as she looked at him. They turned together and walked hand in hand back to the front steps, on up to the door. Mulder suddenly stopped and pressed his lips to hers. Scully laid her head against his chest, listening to Mulder's strong heart beating. She turned in his arms to look back over their yard and watched as a deer raced through, heading for the woods. Mulder looked down at Scully, connecting with her eyes and pushed open the front door, pulling Scully with him. Scully looked up at Mulder and then reached out her foot, kicking the door shut.

 **The End**

 **P.S. Now Imagine that the next day, Skinner calls but this time, they aren't broken up, they are together. :)**

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
